


Friends

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Who to talk to when something happened and you are too embarrassed in too many ways but need to say it out loud.





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> 2016-07-27 01:23pm to 01:55pm

After wandering around aimlessly until the wee morning hours, his feet brought him to a stop in front of a familiar building. He knew his friend would already be meditating and slipped inside, hoping they would be alone. 

Sanada Genichirou did not let himself be disturbed but, recognizing the normally calm presence was slightly skittish, did end his morning routine earlier and started to wait. When nothing came forth, Genichirou looked more closely, the abnormal skittishness making him cautious. 

Kunimitsu didn't know how to start. He hadn't thought about it when deciding to invite himself in. There was no way to breach that subject without causing distress for the other anyway. So why was he here in the first place? Needing a pat on the back? He should be out there, doing something, anything and not… His thoughts were broken by a gentle hand touching his shoulder, taking him back to the present. 

"Breathe, Kunimitsu."

He did and the world came crashing back. 

"What happened?"

Such an innocent inquiry, when there was nothing innocent about the situation at all. Kunimitsu breathed in again, slowly and deeply then let the air out again. 

"I got taken last night and I'm not sure I disliked it."

Genichirou took a deep breath himself, his intuition telling him to inquire further, even if he feared being proven right. "With or without permission?"

Kunimitsu looked away then back. "I came, Genichirou and I simply didn't care who made me feel like that. It was just so good." He silenced himself for a short moment. "Do you remember using to visit me as an excuse for not coming home sometimes during summer? You let something slip in my presence but never explained it. It has been a fascination to me since."

Genichirou tried hard not to growl. "Kunimitsu, what I'm doing is not comparable to what happened to you last night. It can't be. What I’m doing during these nights is playing, strictly spoken. There is always at least a safe-word and the instant it is uttered the scene is over. Permanent."

"But why didn't I dislike it? I know I should have but…"

"First, we should make sure you're not injured. Then we can talk about it."

"I'm not going to the hospital. What I need right now is a friend, not a physician."

"And I wasn't going to make you go there. I will check you myself as far as my abilities allow and if you can entrust yourself to me in that way. A physician is the last option but if I do see need for that, I will take you there personally, no objections."

Kunimitsu nodded. It had been right to come here, he decided. Genichirou was first and foremost his friend. He'd never betray his trust. No matter how harsh reality got, he would always be there.


End file.
